Hogwart's first Reunion
by DisneyKd4
Summary: It's Hogwarts first ever Ten Year Reunion, and the new headmistress could not think of a better year to have back than our own favorite year. Yet Hermione hasn't seen most Gryffindor class in a long time. Will they have changed? Will they noticed that she changed? :/\/ Not my best, I only wrote because I was bored but it isn't horrid of course. And it's not disney base...


I didn't enjoy being late, and I wasn't, not technically at least. I mean, I wasn't aware that you could be late to these events, only show up or not show up.

Everyone was already waiting to get into the Great Hall with their dates or friends, while I was only just now walking down the stairs. It was like fourth year all over again, except of course Victor was not waiting for me at the end of the stairs, and I had not talked to Harry and Ron yesterday. I actually have not talked to them in a few years now. Growing up can do that to you. After effects of the war can do that to you too. In my case it was a mixture of both.

Neither of the boys wanted to go back to Hogwarts for our last year after the war ended. They didn't see the point in going eight years, and our track record through in each year seemed destine to repeat in their eyes. Education and our many problems in Hogwarts wasn't the only thing keeping them away of was too much for Harry to walk into the Great Hall everyday and see where he defeated Voldemort and where the dead had lay. It was too much for both Ron and Ginny to see where Fred died, or Remus, or Tonks. So they accepted the free pass into the ministry given by our new Minister while I went back to school with the hand full of students in my grade. They visited me on Hogsmead trips, and when I was assigned head girl, McGonagle allowed me to leave every now and then. It was hard at first, but then I allowed myself to make closer connections with people outside the Golden Trio. After school I opened up a bookstore out side of London for muggles and wizards (the wizard books had to be requested to be seen at the counter) with my new friend and colleague -

"Hermione?!" I hear someone say from my left as I reach the end of the stairs. Turning towards the voice I turn to see Ginny, Harry, and Ron staring at me wide-eyed. Grinning widely I make my way quickly over there hugging Harry and Ron immediately.

"I missed you two so much!" I say, feeling a prick in my eyes as I realize just how long it has been since they have hugged me. "You're so tall!" I exclaim as they let me go.

They both laugh and look me over. "You're so tiny 'mione." Ron says. "Here follow us I saw some fellow graduated Gryffindors over here." He says leading the three of us away from the center crowd.

I end up next to Ginny and spot a gorgeous ring. "Ginny! Your married, congratulations!" I exclaim holding Ginny's hand out for me to see the ruby ring better.

"Took her long enough to say yes." Harry says, pulling his wife to him and kissing her.

"Still in the honeymoon stage?" I guess, hiding the hurt of not knowing with teasing words. I learned from the best.

"No, still in the first child, hopefully second on the way soon stage." Ginny replies. Before I can ask she answers for me. "His name is James, after Harry's dad."

"That's great you guys. What about you Ron?" I say. Ron and I had broke it off when I went back to school, last I heard he was dating-

"Lav said yes a few years ago, lucky for us we don't have any James's running around." He responds as we stop just next to the doors. "I wonder when McGonagal will open the doors, I'm starving."

"Of course you are." Ginny says. We begin a conversation about the 'good-old-days' and I actually enjoy their company. I was nervous when I first arrived about seeing them, and it eased my worries to know that they were all the same. Which made now easy but later I'm not so sure.

The doors open after a few more minutes and I'm thankful now that I didn't get here sooner, I was hungry too. Headmistress McGonagal walks out of the doors and looks around at our graduated grade. "Welcome to Hogwarts my students, as to me you will always be. Hogwarts is happy to have its first reunion ever and I am especially glad to see we have started this new tradition with this year. Not only did a certain three make several literal marks on this castle, but this was the year of the Great War. All of you made an impact on the outcome of the war, and made it possible for ultimate house unity. So now Hogwarts is proud to welcome you back into your school for the night so you can converse with old teachers and friends. Now please follow me inside the Great Hall."

Our year walks in behind her as we had in first year, but now the whole student body was not waiting to see us. Instead what was waiting was two tables to be sat at on each side of the great hall and the other two tables holding food and drinks in front of the teacher's table. This all left tons of room for standing to talk and dancing.

The four of us make our way to the food table, and after getting small amounts (excluding Ron's two plates) we headed towards one of the tables. While we sat and ate I listened to them retell the past ten years in each of their perspective. A few times an old friend appeared and told part of their story and left to socialize with others. Though I missed Harry, Ginny, and Ron, I wanted to be walking around too. Being alone my eighth year did bring house unity for me, and I missed my friends in the other houses too.

After I finish my plate and the stories die down I excuse myself, saying I was going to get a drink. Which of course was not a lie, but that did not stop me from saying hello to a few friends in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin. I was not close to many Slytherin, but I knew a few. As I reach the drinks and poor myself some white wine, I see a pale muscular hand grab for the beer to my right. I ignore the extra person and take a sip of my mine before turning towards him.

"Nice ring Malfoy." I say as I turn, knowing an expensive emerald ring like that belonged to a rich Slytherin in my year.

"As is yours." He says nodding to my wedding ring that the other three had failed to notice. "And your dress too, the man who bought it for you (yes man, that is too expensive for you to allow yourself to get) must really love you." I smile at the thought of my wonderful husband and blush slightly. "I saw your entrance, once again running late to a ball? You must enjoy the looks the men give you as you walk down." There is a hint of sarcasm and a hint of teasing in his tone, but I choose to take it all as a compliment, only taking little offense.

"No one was watching me Draco, and I was hardly late."

"Yes, yes I have heard it all before. You should run back to your friends, wouldn't want them to catch you with me now would you." He winks at me and takes a sip of his beer. Rolling my eyes, I turn on my heels and walk away, purposely hitting him with my long hair that I learned to control with a potion I found in a book.

I almost walk right into Pansy Parkinson who was now getting red wine. Luckily I did not bump into her but I came close enough to her that she saw me. "Watch yourself Granger, I don't need wine and your germs on me tonight." She shoots at me, I raise my eyebrows and glance down at her green dress.

"Funny how green isn't your color Parkinson seeing as you are a Slytherin. I have been told by my husband I look at my best in green." I try a smile at her and begin to walk away again, fully aware of Malfoy listening.

"Then why are you wearing black? Trying to look skinny with that color?" Parkinson replies looking at me with judging eyes.

"_You_ might not have been here for our last year, but I was and learned house unity was actually a good thing." I spat out, now getting annoyed. Walking away once more, I hear her call after me._  
_

"Your house is filled with blood traitors and mudbloods like yourself. Stay away from mine!" Turning around once again and now fully annoyed I walk back to the table and notice a few people turning towards me to see my reaction. I did not want an event like this to happen. Why is it our grade has the least amount of house unity ever?

"Watch yourself Parkinson." I say lowly so that only her, Draco and I could hear. "Being the brightest witch of our age comes with a few perks. I'm not stupid enough as you are to use certain spells. Yet I am smart enough to know spells that aren't illegal but are equally dangerous." Narrowing my eyes Pansy finally understands what I'm saying and I take out my wand twirling it in my hand. "Oh how wonderful legs you have Parkinson, lets see how well they can walk away." She gives me a nasty look which I return whole heartedly before she turns away.

"You should have been a Slytherin," I hear Draco say and turn towards him. He leans against the table and seems amused by me.

"You couldn't have helped could you?" I ask looking around at the people who had by now turned away.

"I was going to do something, but then I saw you coming back and ready to kill so I decided to let Pansy get the line of fire for once. Though your plan is going to fail if you don't go back to your friends."

"It won't fail." I reply but turn around anyway for the hopefully last time and walk into the crowd. Nothing stops me this time and before I find the others I spot Parkinson talking to one of the Greengrass sisters and points towards me. I wave at Daphne Greengrass who had come back for eighth year. She waves back before smacking Pansy on the arm. Good to know not all Slytherin girls are Pansy's.

I see the others standing and talking to Luna and Neville, who I did know had gotten married. I walk up and they turn towards me. They smile, greet me, and Ginny asks if the wine is good, but Ron and Harry look over my shoulder at something. Even though I had not seen them in eight years, I could still tell when they saw something they didn't like.

"What is it Harry?" I ask immediately, getting in his line of vision. "Your too stiff for a party. Last time I saw you as stiff as this was at Slughorns party when Malfoy showed up."

"Funny you should say that because the ferret is crashing this party too." Ron snarls out. Lavender was now at his side and she soothed him by trying to kiss him. Obviously she has not changed.

At the mention of Draco Malfoy I stiffen and meet Neville and Luna's eyes who look at me curiously. I turn slowly and catch Draco sipping his beer and talking to Blaise Zabini. He is unaware of the three death glares he is getting from my old friends, and continues to talk.

"He did graduate with us." I comment, trying to calm the two enraged boys and angry Ginny. "He is welcome to come back like the rest of us."

"Doesn't mean he is welcomed by the rest of us." Ron says and pulls away from Lavenders embrace and starts walking towards Malfoy.

"Ron?" Harry calls after. He always had a more level head then Ron's emotional range of a teaspoon, but his anger was higher when Draco was around.

"What is he doing?" Ginny says, now scared. More for her brothers sake of course.

"Oh Merlin." I say, being the only one quick enough to act and chase after Ron. "Ronald come back here." I call after him, no one looks twice at me due to the odd events that always happen when the trio is in a room too long.

Ron ignores me and walks right up to Draco and Blaise who stop the conversation to scowl at Ron who must already be letting his temper get the best of him. Draco looks away from Ron for a minute to glance behind Ron and see me running after him in heels, which I was forced to wear by my mother-in-law.

"-aren't welcomed here death eaters. You attack Hogwarts and expect that we want you back? The lot of you should leave. All Slytherins are bad, especially those who call my friends mudbloods and my family blood-traitors." Ron spats out at Draco.

"Watch your language Weasley, there are ladies in the room." Draco replies nodding towards me, I was now standing next to Ron telling him to walk away and sending Blaise help signs. Of course Zabini just stood there and failed to hide his laughs.

"You don't get to address Hermione, you don't deserve to even be in her presence." Ron replies.

"Ron stop." I plead, looking to Draco who was getting angry.

"I told you before, Weasley, you better watch what your saying. I may not be who I was eleven years ago, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten how I got there." Draco hisses out, narrowing his eyes at Ron. I let go of Ron's arm and move to try to hold Draco back too.

"Why don't you go back to that hell hole you came from, ferret. No I have a better idea, why don't you and the rest of your Pureblood, Slytherin friends go and ROT IN AZKABAN!" Ron shouts and it sets both Draco, Blaise, and I off the ledge, but I'm closer to the one that pushed.

*SMACK*

The Great Hall was already quiet before the echoing sound of my hit was heard. Ron looks at me shocked as I walk towards the two Slytherins and turned towards him as Harry and Ginny arrive. Ron hold his now red face in his hand and looks at me shocked.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" I shout reminding myself of Molly. "How dare you speak like that to Draco! To Blaise too! You have no right to wish that kind of suffer on anybody, especially my husband! We are out of school, there is no more competition, if you would just look around and open your damn eyes you might actually realize that things are actually changing Ron. Draco changed, the school changed, I even changed. Yet you are to stuck in your bloody Gryffindor rules world to see that people outside of our house are people too! You shouldn't go around assuming things about everyone, and get over this petty fight with Draco!" Staring angrily at a shocked Ron I don't even realize I blew our cover until Draco leans down and whispers in my ear.

"I think my plan of not coming was better." I push him slightly as a sign that I'd deal with him at home where the-boy-who-lived and hot head Ronald wasn't planning on murdering him.

* * *

**Not Disney base I know, I apologize. Give me some slack, I've edited my book for the past three months, I needed to write something. Even if that something was a one-shot that wasn't the best written.**

**Anyways, polls for my next real story is still up so comment your favorite Disney movie and go read my better story Beauty and the Unexpected Beast**


End file.
